List Character Of Kamen Rider Saber Ace
List Of Kamen Rider Saber Ace Below: Protagonist: #'Tony Mac': is the protagonist of Kamen Rider Saber Ace. he lost his family when he was young. at 18years old was choosen by D.A.S to be the user of Kamen Rider Saber Ace. As he fight the Immortals as Kamen Rider Saber Ace as the series Progress he eventually realized that the Immortals wanted to war with the humans eventually he got his upgrade form the Jack Form and King Form.After the final battle he left his friends and travelling the worlds. #'Carlos Max': is the secondary rider of Kamen rider Saber Ace. he was originally a normal cops until he was choosen by D.A.S to be Kamen Rider Gun Diamond. he fight the Immortals and also sometimes clashing with Tony or Arrrow Heart as the series progress he decided to fight alongside with tony and the other riders to stop the Immortals and he gain his upgrade form the Jack Form.After the final battle he become cops once again. #'Kamen Rider Arrow Heart': is the only rider who had no human form and is the third rider in Kamen Rider Saber Ace. he was thought by Tony as Immortal althought he fight the Immortals aswell he also clash with either Tony or Carlos as the series progress he would fight alongside with the other rider and also gain his final form the Wild Form. After the final battle he left his transform card on tony's table before he off somewhere. #'Alex Chris': is a 17 years old young man who become Kamen Rider Lance Clover the 4th Rider. he is 2nd HighSchool student who saw a mysterious Immortal who threat and attack his School.After Carlos Defeat Spider Immortal he gave the Spider Card and a Mysterious Buckle to Chris that allowing him to transformed into Kamen Rider Lance Clover and stopped the Immortal.After the final battle Chris continue his study. Allies: #Rex: is the Head Leader of D.A.S organization and the one who create D.A.S aswell #Mai: the one who support Tony and Carlos she also give them the Rider Bikes #G: the one who support Arrow Heart and Alex he also give them the Rider Bikes #Mr. J: he's the who own Pizza Restaurant and also gave Tony house to live. #Baki: is a japanese Cat Robot who assist Mr. J Villains: #'Joker': Is the true villains and the one who released all the Immortals to started the wars with the humans and even tricking the humans that D.A.S is the organization that they the one who start the war. in the finale the Joker was defeated by the Rider. #'Andrew Fule/Peacock Immortal': is one Joker Top Henchmen who support and provide other Immortal. #'Jason'/'Spider Immortal': is the cocky Immortal who liked fight and he was defeated by Kamen Rider Gun Diamond. #'Prof.Rocky'/'Eagle Immortal': is calm and the quite Immortal who fight using logic and he was defeated by Kamen Rider Saber Ace. #'Mao Yong'/'Tarantula Immortal': is Immortal who doesn't liked to fight he's desire was used as a negative for his Immortal power and he was defeated by Kamen Rider Lance Clover. #the other Immortal were uncontrol themself or the the true nature as they fight almost for deadly to the Riders. Protagonist and their Rider Forms: Category:Characters